


Perfect, Porcelain, Ball-Jointed.

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [31]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guro, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Porcelain prosthetics, Snuff, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: He sits upright, looking for her. He's worried she's cold, she's lost, that the Administrator took her away from him.Another creak.A cold hand cupped his cheek and he knew that shouldn't be possible, but it was just a dream, just a dream.





	Perfect, Porcelain, Ball-Jointed.

The BLU Medic takes great care with her. He removes Pauling's arms and legs, disposing of them since his precious doll won't need them with him caring for her.   
The porcelain replacements cost a great deal and it takes time to find someone who sculpts and carves pieces worthy of her. A dollmaker, of course, and an artist.   
Her new limbs are delicate but beautiful, milk-white, with a cluster of blue flowers painted high on the outside of the thighs and more flowers painted at the shoulders, and eternal. He takes the padded case and parts with a single, silenced shot to the dollmaker's abdomen.

* * *

He's half asleep but he can imagine the creak of the wheelchair, a necessary expense and a lavish thing for his doll. He turns over, drawing the covers up to his throat, realizing, blearily, that she's gone from their bed.  
He sits upright, looking for her. He's worried she's cold, she's lost, that the Administrator took her away from him.  
Another creak.  
A cold hand cupped his cheek and he knew that shouldn't be possible, but it was just a dream, just a dream.  
So the BLU Medic laid back down, smiling a bit. His doll was safe and tucked into bed beside him and there wasn't really anything to worry about.  
He didn't worry when he heard the creak of the chair again.  
He didn't worry when he heard the scrape of porcelain on porcelain, limb against joint.  
He didn't worry when a weight placed itself on top of him.  
He didn't worry about the cold porcelain straddling him.  
It really was a nice dream, the thought of Pauling moving like a puppet on her porcelain limbs. They really were finely crafted and he felt his cock twitch.   
The covers seemed to melt away into something warmer, wetter, softer.  
And that was his over problem was that porcelain was hard to make this good. That's part of what kept the process, confined it to only her limbs for now. He could, probably, replace her head with porcelain, some of her upper chest. It would be hard, but the thought of how smooth her breasts would be if they were porcelain had him hard.  
And cool hands cupped his face, forcing him to look up in the dark. She looked angry, but this was just a dream, really, so he smiled back up at her.  
"Go back to sleep, dollface."  
He didn't worry when he heard his own neck snap or when the darkness flooded in. It was just a dream and his doll couldn't really hurt him.

* * *

Helen feels sorry for her in a guarded sort of way. She never meant for Pauling to fall into the cage of the animals she handled.   
But she can trust Pauling to keep quiet, even more so since something seems to be broken, snapped into silence.  
So she gives her a desk job, mostly shredding papers and makes sure she has enough painkillers, enough tranquilizers, enough coffee fresh and hot and delivered by an unpaid intern who'll end up buried under gravel in two weeks.  
Helen can't afford to be emotional, but she'd prefer to see the old Pauling, the bright-eyed, capable creature, instead of this porcelain monstrosity.  
Sometimes, she's finding Pauling over the BLU Medic's body, sobbing and sagging and half of her constructed from doll parts. She brings herself back to her work by offering the RED team more overtime, more shortcuts, more of the revenge she can't enact herself.


End file.
